unbreakable bones
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: A story of a abused child that with the help of his friends will become the! Greatest pirates on earth re write up its completely restarted same story but written differently its called the freak pirates abanded
1. Chapter 1

A drunk man was walking down a street when he came across a weird fruit he picked it up and started on his way when he got home his wife asked him about his day he then blow up and started to yell and beat his wife forgetting about the fruit.

"What have I told you give me a minute before you start pestering me about anything you bitch he yelled as he beat the woman."

This was the life of Jikan a small boy who has known nothing but pain and violence his entire life.

He watched as his father beat his mother his older sister told him to grab the fruit on the ground he thought about it and decided to grab it and gave it to his sister only for his father to to turn around and see them his sister said:

"He took it I was about to tell you she exclaimed."

"Good job Kristen he said giving her a pat on the head she was a daddy's girl after all."

Now then greedy if you're so hungry hear he said as he tried to shove the fruit down his throat to choke him only for him to swallow hole he then pass out.

When he woke up it was his mother shaking him awake for school he quickly got dressed and ran to school where he met up with his best friend Colton a half fish man and the son of the only shipwright on the island he was quite well of because of this but the reason they were friends was because about two years ago Colton was attacked by some kids who were mad that there dad worked for a fish man.

They looked almost the same both were tall and thick the only difference was their faces and Colton had webbed fingers and gills they were inseparable.

Hey we still doing the sleepover at your house Jikan asked his best friend."

"Yeah he answered my dad can't wait for your next lesson he added."

They headed into class and the teacher told the class they had history pop failed miserably same for Colton in fact the only one who didn't fail was a kid named Tovo he was tall and skinny boy with no family to speak of. He was the smartest kid in class. When class ended they started with math he was actually ok with math not his best that was gym he but the one who was best at math was Kate she was the last part of the group of "freak's" as the rest of the class called them.

She was one because when she was a kid she ate the Shioremasu Shioremasu no mi.

After math was recess wear the kids would play with their friends the smallest group was the freak's that was consisted of Jikan, Colton, tovo and Kate.

"So what happened to you Kate asked Jikan."

"Dad got home and was mad and I took a weird fruit and he shoved it down my throat he answered."

"Please tell my dad about him he can look him up so he can never hurt you again she pleaded with him."

"No he will get what's coming to him he answered back."

"Hay that fruit you ate it could be a devil fruit tovo told them."

"Really how can we tell Colton asked."

"I know when we get to your place Jikan can jump in the ocean and if I sink we it was he suggested."

"How about one that won't kill me Jikan answered back."

"No think about it Colton can get you out easily tovo retorted."

"Oh if it is a devil fruit what could it be Colton asked."

"Well Kate said taking out a book if we take out the ones we know have been eaten we can figure it out so first things first is what did it look like?"

"An orange he answered."

"What color was it she asked?"

"Red with pink polka dots he answered."

"Ok so it is most likely the suji suji no mi, according to this if you did eat it you would gain a resistances to well everything from a cold to a Cannonball to the stomach it also makes it so you will have immense strength and agility she explained."

"So wate we can tell simply by cutting him if it cuts it wasn't a devil fruit" he answered as he took a switchblade out and stabbed him in the hand only for it not to cut him."well that solves that" he ended by slipped the blade back into his jacket.

"What the hell he yelled in anger you could've hurt me."

"Yeah will my way had less of a chance of killing you he said with his signature smile."

The bell rang and they head I'd in to the school for next class gym.

So this is the first chapter of unbreakable bones the next chapter is going to be part two of the the way I'm going to make this longer then a Dragon ninja.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

As the class headed into gym the coach explained that They wear playing dodgeball the team captains wear Jikan and Kristen the teams wear the freak's and six other students vs Kirsten and ten of the biggest kids in the class.

The whistle blew and they wear off Jikan and Colton grabbed as many balls as they could and passed them back to Tovo who started taking the other team out with precision, started with the biggest of them hitting him in the stomach getting him out and then grabbed another ball and hit one on the head ricocheting so it hit the next in the knees tacking the two out in one shot, Kate grabbed a ball and chucked it at one of them only for it to be caught by one of them getting her out, Colton picked a ball up and thru it at the one that got Kate out and the ball making a crunch as it hit getting him out and Kate back in, Jikan didn't throw he just caught the balls and passed it over to one of his team mates.

It continues like that until it was down to just the freak's and Kirsten, Jikan picked up a ball and thru it as hard as he could he missed but he did hit the wall and the one behind it and the one behind that one.

"Well if we weren't sure before it's obvious now," tovo statid.

The gym teacher decided to learn the kids go for an early lunch.

The freak's always ate outside on under an old Apple tree that had been there longer than the school.

The day went normal from the until school ended the freaks had been planning a sleepover for

The weekend it was important for them it was the anniversary of the day they meat and became francs two years ago.

Flashback

Colton and Jikan were sitting under the apple tree and having their lunch when that heard a yell coming from the sand pit they ran over to see what it was.

"Hay freak what the hell do you think you're doing here," Kristen told a small girl wearing a navy blue shirt and pants with black leather gloves.

"Kristen leave her alone what could she of done to you," Jikan said to his older sister.

"Ha like you two could could do anything to me and my friends,"she said gesturing to the big goons that always follow her around Joshua and John Connor the two brother's had been held back last year and had ended up as her mussel.

"Back off or will have to kick your ass," Joshua said "yay pipsqueak "John added.

"Three against two that's no fair hear let me even this out," came a voice from a nearby tree as an unknown boy jumped down headbutting Kristen and then using the force from his fall to flip hear onto hear back the kicking her in the gut over and over

That set Joshua and John off as they then ran at Colton and Jikan, Colton dodged a Punch from Joshua and then hit him with a scissor kick that knocked Joshua to the ground he then jumped onto him and started to beat him till Joshua passed out. Jikan jabbed at John followed by a right hook then he hit him with a uppercut taking John out.

"So what's your name," Jikan asked the two.

"Um my name's Kate, answered the girl In the sand box.

"I'm Tovo nice to meat you," answered the now named crazy boy.

End Flashback

Ever since then they had been the best of friends.

Once that got to Colton's that saw a unbelievably tall man with a white mustache wearing a cape and a pair of brown pants talking with Colton's dad.

"The reaper's will be done by tuesday," Colton's dad told the unknown man.

"Good now that our business is down how are you old friend," the unknown man asked.

"Good Colton has been in trouble at school and has bean spying on my private meetings," he said turning to look at the four kids hiding behind a corner, "come on out kids it's no use hiding."

"Hi dad how was your day," Colton said with a fake smile thinking he was about to get in trouble.

"It was good and before you say anything it's fine I was actually going to introduce you to my friend hear," he told his son.

"Gurararara hello there children my name is… Edward Newgate better known as whitebeard one of the four yonko," Kate interrupted.

"Yes that's right and what's your name girl," he asked.

"Gulp um Kate deo," she answered.

"Calm down I'm not here to kill I'm here to visit an old friend," he told them.

"But you're a pirate," she said "aren't you hear to kill pillage and rape,"

"Gurararara not all pirate's like that in fact most just want to be free," he told her.

"Now head along kids me and him have some things to discuss," Colton's dad told them.

"Oh and girl remember what I said," whitebeard told them as they left.

Little did any of them now that that was the beginning of one of the most notorious pirate crew of all time.

Hay I'm going to try and update this at least 3 times a week oh and I'm going to update a dragon ninja 9 times a week


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i started a new story that is the same basic story its called the freak pirates check it out


End file.
